Lo que excita a los ukes
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Respuesta a mi fic Lo que excita a los semes. ¡ahora les toca contar a los ukes lo que hacen sus semes para ponerlos a mil!


Ahora toca lo que excita a los ukes. Gracias por animarme a hacer perversiones xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Adoro que Sasuke en la intimidad me llame **"mi zorrito".** No lo puedo evitar me calienta demasiado. _Naruto Uzumaki._

_*_Puedo llegar a ser masoquista, lo admito. Me pone a mil que Shino me fuerce para tener sexo, aunque mi cara de :¡no déjame! Diga lo contrario. _Kiba Inuzuka_

*No lo admitiré en mi vida, pero me caliento cada vez que Kakashi se cruza conmigo y me toca sin descaro el culo. Sobre todo si lo hace con más gente delante._Iruka Umino._

_*_Que mientras lo hagamos me tironee del pelo y juegue con él. _Deidara._

_*_Que me ate con las vendas de sus manos a la cama. Que me deje a **su merced.**_**.**__Sabaku no Gaara._

_*_Estando en plena misión que se pare en cualquier punto del camino, me empotre contra un árbol, el suelo o lo que sea y me la meta de golpe. Que se caliente sin previo aviso me calienta a mí el doble._Hidan_

_*_Que me haga cosquillas con la lengua. Si la mete en mi ombligo me pongo malo del todo. _Kiba Inuzuka._

_*_Que Kakashi se pasee sin camiseta por casa. El muy cabrón lo hace a aposta para verme sonrojado y que me encienda. _Iruka Umino._

*Sasuke no se anda con preámbulos, y eso me encanta. Sule llegar y decirme: "Naruto tú y yo, sexo, aquí y ahora". El resto ya os lo podeis imaginar. _Naruto Uzumaki._

_*_Que juegue con las bocas de mis manos. Me pone a cien verlo enroscar su lengua con las mías._Deidara._

*Lee es demasiado cortado para pedirme sexo. Por eso me divierto tanto cuando bebe de más y aparece su lado más **"entretenido"**. _Sabaku no Gaara._

_*_Fue una sola vez. Pero jamás lo olvidaré. Kakuzu usó los hilos de su cuerpo en mí, deslizandolos y usándolos para penetrarme mientras me mantenía atado. Obviamente luego le llegó el turno a él. _Hidan._

_*_Que lama mi cuello y deje marcas realmente vistosas. _Iruka Umino._

*Usando aceites esenciales y loción bronceadora que me haga un buen masaje de pies a cabeza con sus grandes manos._Sabaku no Gaara._

_*_La posibilidad de que Hinata nos pille **"en faena"** si lo hacemos durante una misión._Kiba Inuzuka._

_*_Al hacerlo en postura "perrito" Sasuke me muerde los hombros y me aprieta las nalgas._Naruto Uzumaki._

_*_Me pondría a mil la posibilidad de enrrollarme con otro delante de Kakuzu mientras él nos mira. _Hidan_

_*_Que me lama los pezones mientras me masturba._Deidara._

*Que Kakuzu me diga: "No seas puta Hidan". Que luego me extienda un billete ya hace que me vuelva loco. _Hidan_

_*_Que nos ponga delante de un espejo mientras lo hacemos. Es como verse haciéndolo "doblemente"._KIba Inuzuka_

_*_Aunque me niegue, me pone muchísimo que lo hagamos en la academia. Pero a Kakashi le pone el doble que a mí. _Iruka Umino._

*Lee se ha dejado crecer el pelo, ahora lleva una larga trenza como cuando era niño. Me provoca mucho que ésta me haga cosquillas cuando lo estamos haciendo. _Sabaku no Gaara._

_*_Echar un buen **"polvo mañanero**"._Naruto Uzumaki._

_*_Él es bastante más grande que yo, por eso la mayoría de mis toallas le van pequeñas. No las cambio a propósito, me encanta ver lo poco que le cubren. _Sabaku no Gaara._

*Usar juguetes sexuales en la cama. Los vibradores y las esposas de peluche nos vuelven locos. _Naruto Uzumaki._

_*_Que me asalte por detrás y me susurre: "Ese trasero tuyo está pidiendo a gritos que lo penetre"._Deidara._

_*_Me pone a cien saber que soy el único que ve los ojos de Shino. Alucino cuando no los aparta de mí ni un segundo mientras lo estamos haciendo._Kiba Inuzuka._

*Suena muy tópico pero me encanta sentir como Kakuzu se viene dentro de mí. _Hidan._

*Que Kakashi me diga que tengo "deberes" que hacer señalando su excitado miembro. _Iruka Umino_

_*_Que nos masturbemos a la vez mientras nos decimos lo que nos vamos a hacer. _Deidara._

_*_No suele hacer muchos sonidos, pero los pocos que hacen se asemejan a gruñidos. Dios, me pone loco el oírlo gruñir_. Kiba Inuzuka. _

_*_Kakashi ha llegado a usar dos bunshins para hacerlo conmigo. Eso de tener a tres Kakashis para mí me puso como una moto. _Iruka Umino._

_*_Generalmente me toca a mí poner duro a Kakuzu, pero si está inspirado incluso puede hacerlo él. Me deshago._Hidan._

*A Sasuke le encantaría tener sexo en grupo, y aunque me de vergüenza me enciende que me proponga personas para hacerlo. _Naruto Uzumaki._

_*_Que me siente entre sus piernas y se entretenga acariciando y pellizcandome los pezones. _Sabaku no Gaara._

_*_A Shino ,aunque no lo parezca, se le da bien cocinar y siempre me dice "toma pruebalo" y me lo pasa directamente desde su boca. _Kiba Inuzuka._

_*_Que me susurre obscenidades mientras me penetra. _Deidara._

*Aluciné en colores cuando descubrí mientras me la chupaba que Sasuke se había hecho un piercing en la lengua. _Naruto Uzumaki._

_*_Me encanta ver lo rapidísimamente duro que se pone Kakuzu cuando me ve desnudo. _Hidan_

*Me excita ver lo celoso que se pone cuando me ve hablar con otros chunnins o jounins. _Iruka Umino_

_*_Hacerlo de pie sin apenas tocarnos. Solamente estando unidos por su miembro y mi trasero. _Kiba Inuzuka_

*Que se ponga a hacer ejercicio delante de mí y cuando termina sudando me pregunte: ¿Te bañas conmigo?-_ Sabaku no Gaara._

_*_Siempre que está detrás de mi, incluso cuando no lo hacemos me lame la nuca con la punta de su lengua. ¡Me pone a mil!_ Naruto Uzumaki_

*Que use mi propia guadaña para rasgarme la ropa y desnudarme. El frío tacto de la hoja me excita un montón. _Hidan._

*Si Itachi tiene ganas de sexo se abalanza sobre mí, me aprieta el trasero y me besa con lengua aún con la boca abierta. Nos ponemos los dos como motos. _Deidara._

*Adoro el mar, y si vamos en vacaciones me encanta que lo hagamos en al agua._ Iruka Umino_

*Bañar juntos a Akamaru. Como es él el que lo sujeta (si porque tiene mas fuerza que yo ¬¬) acaba completamente mojado. ¡Dios quién fuera gota de agua! _Kiba Inuzuka_

*Si lo hacemos sentados y yo estando de espaldas a él, que me acaricie la cara interna de los muslos y de ahí suba a las caderas y al pecho. _Sabaku no Gaara_

*Aunque todavía no lo he conseguido fantaseo mucho con tener a Kakuzu a mi merced. Me vengo arriba con tan sólo pensar en él como mi esclavo sexual. ._Hidan_

*Estando en la postura del misionero que se agache hasta mí y me coma a besos todo lo que esté al alcance de su boca._Kiba Inuzuka_

*Supongo que una de las cosas que más me excitan en el sexo es ver las caras que pone Sasuke cuando está cerca del orgasmo. Su cara de placer descontrolado me da un morbo tremendo. _Naruto Uzumaki_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perversión, nivel: Cherry Cheshire -.-U

jajaja bueno espero que os haya gustado y que os hayais descojonado leyendolo.

PD: ¡no me digais que algunas de las cosas de Hidan no son la leche! Jajaja xD

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
